Neginizer
by Blackfang64
Summary: Parody song fic to 'Womanizer' our beloved blunette is back on stage ready to sing her latest song parody. ShizNat humour involving leaks


**Author: Finally, a song where Shizuru's favourite vegetable can be written into! **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Womanizer' someone owns that, but I'm not quite sure who exactly (I think it belongs to Britney Spears). **

_Kaichou-san, it's such a pleasure just to see you_

_What a shame, you had to catch me with the flu _

_I've bedridden for days waiting to be cured_

_But I know what you are, what you are, baby _

_I stare at you, getting more just a simple smile_

_Something's off, you seem more different than your usual style _

_Faking the concern of health just to feed your pleasure _

_I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Neginizer, negi-neginizer, you're a Neginizer_

_Oh neginizer, oh you're a neginizer, baby _

_Hey hey hey you, hey hey hey you_

_Neginizer, neginizer, neginizer (neginizer)_

_Shizuru, what are you trying to do_

_Just get that thing away from me-me-me_

_Shizuru, what are you trying to do_

_Just get that thing away from me-me-me_

_(Shizuru) You got me feeling_

_(Shizuru) The pain is soaring_

_(Shizuru) Don't shove that thing!_

_(Shizuru) You neginizer_

_Shizuru, what are you trying to do_

_Just get that thing away from me-me-me_

_Shizuru, what are you trying to do_

_Just get that thing away from me-me-me_

_(Shizuru) It's getting deeper_

_(Shizuru) I'm feeling weaker_

_(Shizuru) Curse you stupid negi_

_(Shizuru) You neginizer _

_Shizur-u, you've got the horny look in your eye _

_Feeling the heat, rising up my body and I can't deny _

_Staring at you makes shallow down, when you hold that thing_

_Who you are, that's just who you are, baby _

_Negi stick, the one vegetable that I fear _

_Because what you do, is shove up my rear _

_Why you do it, I can't say _

_But it's got to stop, it's got to stop, baby _

_Neginizer, negi-neginizer, you're a Neginizer_

_Oh neginizer, oh you're a neginizer, baby _

_Hey hey hey you, hey hey hey you_

_Neginizer, neginizer, neginizer (neginizer)_

_Shizuru, what are you trying to do_

_Just get that thing away from me-me-me_

_Shizuru, what are you trying to do_

_Just get that thing away from me-me-me_

_(Shizuru) You got me feeling_

_(Shizuru) The pain is soaring_

_(Shizuru) Don't shove that thing!_

_(Shizuru) You neginizer_

_Shizuru, what are you trying to do_

_Just get that thing away from me-me-me_

_Shizuru, what are you trying to do_

_Just get that thing away from me-me-me_

_(Shizuru) It's getting deeper_

_(Shizuru) I'm feeling weaker_

_(Shizuru) Curse you stupid negi_

_(Shizuru) You neginizer _

_Maybe I should lock the door (Neginizer, neginizer, neginizer, neginizer)_

_Yeah _

_Then you can't get in, and shove that thing up me anymore _

_But I can't cause you pout like that, you _

_Neginizer, negi-neginizer, you're a Neginizer_

_Oh neginizer, oh you're a neginizer, baby _

_Hey hey hey you, hey hey hey you_

_Neginizer, neginizer, neginizer (neginizer)_

_Shizuru, what are you trying to do_

_Just get that thing away from me-me-me_

_Shizuru, what are you trying to do_

_Just get that thing away from me-me-me_

_(Shizuru) You got me feeling_

_(Shizuru) The pain is soaring_

_(Shizuru) Don't shove that thing!_

_(Shizuru) You neginizer_

_Shizuru, what are you trying to do_

_Just get that thing away from me-me-me_

_Shizuru, what are you trying to do_

_Just get that thing away from me-me-me_

_(Shizuru) It's getting deeper_

_(Shizuru) I'm feeling weaker_

_(Shizuru) Curse you stupid negi_

_(Shizuru) You neginizer_

_Shizuru, what are you trying to do_

_Just get that thing away from me-me-me_

_Shizuru, what are you trying to do_

_Just get that thing away from me-me-me_

_Neginizer, negi-neginizer, you're a Neginizer_

_Oh neginizer, oh you're a neginizer, baby_

"We did not need to hear that!" rudely called out the flamenette earning a short tempered glare from the blunette.

"Shut up spider, how about I sing you a song about you in the shower with her?" Natsuki shot back silencing the flamenette who looked over to her cyan haired companion.

"Arigato once again Natsuki, for your... um, song" Mai greeted as she walked up on stage. The blunette quickly retreated away back towards her seat before feeling the presence of a warm loving arm snaking around her side.

"Interesting song, my Nat-su-ki" the honey brunette chanted into the blunette's ear sending a wave of discomfort throughout Natsuki's body. "Hey Natsuki, I've got a negi in my bag if you need to be cured, ne?"

"NO!" came the reply from everyone earning a pouting remark from Shizuru.

"Spoilers"

**End **

**Author: I love writing these parody song-fics, especially when it's about Shizuru ^^ Read and review if you liked it!**


End file.
